Finding Purpose
(Stop) WE WILL NOW START (Stop) (Ella) previously we got to see why sully isn't attached and missing a family (Ella) Someone made a false call and cruel order to a unexpected worker (Ella) and Someone new came in with a Leo having issues (Ella) and all that's needed for this all to be over is for Susan to lose parental rights... (Stop) RECAP OVER (Stop) (macarthur) *rings doorbell* (sanders) If we got it right Soloman should be here 7:43 Nobody else wanted this username *Soloman answers* Soloman: "No Officers i do not know about the missing little girl from Alberquerqe" -_- 7:44 Superdawnfan (Sanders) excuse me but have you seen his girl? (macarthur) well if you do not know about the missing Snow white like girl I'm sure you won't mind an investigation we've been going door to door to find her once Susan Grimhilde called us 7:56 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "....." Soloman: "Stop. Right there" Soloman: "Dont say anything" Soloman: "and stay right there" *he leaves and heads upstairs* *and then comes back down a bit later* *with some papers in hand* 7:57 Superdawnfan (Sanders) well it looks like you're trying (Macarthur) but you haven't gotten into the custody battle yet even and are still in filing this and before that we still need proof of her being a bad parent so we can't arrest you for spending time with a girl you're fighting for rights for (Sanders) but she can't stay with you everyday and Susan needs examination before she can full on live with you (Macarthur) *grabs ella and pulls her away* (Ella) But I can't go back- she's a monster she is! this isn't fair (macarthur) the law isn't fair and if she's worried enough to call us she doesn't seem that bad (sanders) She can visit but... she can't too often and there will be a limit after this (Sanders) *Sighs* getting into the car as they drive ella back* (Macarthur) *hands him paper* Sanders told me to give this to you it states your rights 8:06 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "....." *he gives Macarthur the most cold, serious glare he's ever given anyone* 8:08 Superdawnfan (macarthur) *leaves half scared of him* 8:08 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "I rightfully assert to you that Susan Grimhilde is both rotten and unsuitable to raise Ella. I rightfully assert to you also that I, on the contrary, am suitable to. I have taken in an abused and mistreated soul into my home since I could not create one myself. I have done only good for her....and you listen to the vengeful mother.........." 8:09 Superdawnfan (macarthur) I'm sorry but we just need to see more before anything is taken into account we must go we have more serious things to attend to 8:11 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: *Thinking* Oh YES! Important Jaywalking Tickets and Expired LIcenses Plantes! YES! Soloman: "...I see" 8:12 Superdawnfan (macarthur) I understand your issue here but please we will examine her but she needs an examination to prove she's abusive before she's legally yours (macarthur) *gets in car and leaves with them* (Elizabeth) *walks over to him to comfort him* that was just wrong oh trust me I'll make sure she's yours by the end of the month get in my car (Ella) you can't just take me away! (Susan) I can and I did! you may have been the reason Hank died but you are still my daughter and I still need you (Ella) well start acting more like a mother! (Ella) *tries to run away* (Leonard) So Dakota Augustus we may not all care for each other that much but we need to get ella back let's split and try to get her 8:20 Nobody else wanted this username (i now just imagined Leo calling an impromptu meeting between the three* (and all parties just scowling) 8:21 Superdawnfan (lol) (leonard) she can't be with her mom while she might not be able to be with Sully we just need to make sure she doesn't get hurt and as much as you two hate me isn't she the important thing to all of us? 8:24 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "etiam" (yes) 8:26 Superdawnfan (dakota) I think we should all come back in an hour and if no luck (Dakota) we work together sound good? (Dakota) 6 eyes all around are better than two (Dakota) *seperates searching East (Leonard) takes west* 8:32 Nobody else wanted this username *Adam heads south* 8:34 Superdawnfan (Susan) you remember what I said Zoey attack and injure one of them (Zoey) *points to Leo ready to attack then purposely misses and gets his cape (Zoey) I couldn't do it (Zoey) *the scene than switches* (Zoey) *Sighs* I just want to die sometimes you know it feels like no one is there for me don't you get what I'm saying (Zoey) of course you don't you're an animal but the good thing is you don't betray me and you're always there at the right time you can cuddle and love and don't betray *she then starts speaking to her rabbit and reading it stories* (Zoey) you're the best but you're not human (Zoey) I'll never have anyone I'll die alone I deserve to *sighs* (Zoey) I've never been of use to anyone but (Zoey) I do have a knack for making things worse my doctors call it depression I call it truth (Zoey) my parents just act like they care because they're my family if Only I could prove my worth someday but all I right now is a stupid white rabbit and some stupid drugs to cure something that'll never go away stop being fucking worthless and do something (Zoey) *starts shooting arrows at a target in her room always with perfect aim* this helps soothe the rage but it doesn't help it go away and it's not of much use I want it to be of good use someday not to hurt someone like I've been doing all my life (Zoey) you get it don't you *continues petting her terrified bunny* *back In present* (Susan) what do you mean Couldn't do it?! (Zoey) I made a vow to help someone and I helped you shut it I just missed I couldn't get the aim right (Susan) funny because you always did before (Zoey) I made a vow to myself that the only person I'll ever hurt is me? got it?! so just accept what I did and be happy 6:07 Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (Stop) (Susan) well there's one thing I can do with that now he's stuck if I have someone she cares about she'll have to come back (Zoey) you can't do that! (Susan) yes I can watch me and if you dare interfere you're not going to have to worry anymore in fact you'll never worry again 6:10 Nobody else wanted this username (I know Zoey has the mental stability of a Jenga Tower; but she cant do this. She agreed to help Susan and now has no ground to pull a 180) (lol) 6:10 Superdawnfan (well keep in mind when she agreed to help susan she thought she was using a purpose finding something and as usual she screwed up and didn't know it'd be a kidnap mission) (hell she purposely missed leo she isn't horrible she just has no idea of what she's getting herself into) (Elizabeth) So we are going to stand up the few people in life we can Sully and we will get that girl *stops at maggie's first* (Elizabeth) I don't know where Susan is exactly and we're going house to house now tell me do you think it's this one? 6:16 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Could be" 6:17 Superdawnfan (elizabeth) *drags bike with her to doorstep then rings doorbell* (Elizabeth) hello? (Elizabeth) I guess no one is here... 6:24 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Hmph. Incorrect" Soloman: "If she's not here then who's car is in the drive way?" 6:26 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) *decides to knock on Maggie's door in case doorbell failed* (Elizabeth) well guess we'll just have to ask if anyone has seen her in there (Ella) hey lenny! Oh my god is that an arrow in your cape?! (Leonard) yes and I have trouble taking it off *grunts* (Susan) it sure is and you're too late... *takes off the arrow and grabs Leo* taking him away* (Ella) hey leave him alone *follows after her (Susan) *Chuckles* Just as I planned (Susan) I won't let him go until you come home for at least 3 days you see (Susan) I know you can just say you'll do something and run away again so I'm forcing you to actually stay (Susan) you are my daughter and you will listen to me... (Dakota) so I thought we were in agreement to meet back in an hour where's lenny? 6:57 Nobody else wanted this username Adam *shrugging* "Wandering; probably" Augustus: "Wandering like the troops of a warlord without their king" 7:03 Superdawnfan (Dakota) perhaps I hope he's found ella (Dakota) then again he isn't too competent he practically used Sammy to drag him on Total Drama because he couldn't do dirty work himself (Dakota) not that Sammy was likable either (Dakota) perhaps he tried turning susan into a toad and failed turning himself into one instead 7:07 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Or he walked into traffic like the blind emperor walking into a Praetorium against him" 7:10 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Leo and Sammy are the worst I ever met and I trust him out of desperation I feel we care about one thing and he still fails me (Dakota) I suppose it's an overestimation to believe he can do one thing right 7:15 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "I only stand him in the name of Ella's well being" 7:16 Superdawnfan (aww their bonding over their hatred lols) (Zoey) ugh I screwed up I screw everything up 7:17 Nobody else wanted this username The Roman and the Reyna) gotta love it) 7:19 Superdawnfan (Zoey) *is reminded of a incident* (Zoey) I hate school the people are so cruel and everyone you love who takes care of you dies your main life is in your job that I won't have I screw up I screw everything (Zoey) you only treat me so nicely because of standards don't you?! you never cared about me (Wendy) that isn't true (Andrew) we're your parents and we love you (Zoey) no you don't everything is stupid and pointless only my rabbit could ever love me as it knows no hate that's all humans do hate hate hate (Zoey) I don't want anything anymore (Wendy) whoa be careful what you wish for hey get out of the kitchen (Zoey) you can't stop me from doing anything I want to *takes out pills* (wendy) you just got home from the hospital (Zoey) yes and you let me go there (Wendy) we had to you slit wrists on national television you need help (Zoey) by going back you let me go there you don't love me you let me go you let me get taken away *she runs out the front door crying* I mess up I mess everything up at least I'll no longer be a burden (Elizabeth) I think I found susan's but there's nothing I can do I didn't think this through... (Elizabeth) What should we do Sully? (Elizabeth) the police we're right we can't just take her back Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (Stop) (Zoey) you two can't do anything but I can.... ((Zoey) *Says to eliz and Sully as she storms up to susan's door* * (Zoey) (Susan) *opens up* Oh it's the arrow girl pointing that thing at me? that way you can get charged of murder? (Zoey) it's worth it if you are willing to kidnap and abuse these people it's not like anyone here would mind your disappearance (Susan) oh that's cute but remember I brought in Lenny as a hostage I can use him as a shield or better to show off my power (Susan) You remember that one house with no one in it Eliz and Solomon? Ella isn't the only person I'm interested in I got someone from your past dear old maggie tied up to a chair as much as you may feel betrayed do you want that you once loved to take an arrow for me against her will? (Elizabeth) you wouldn't... (Susan) but I would that's the difference between me and you I'm willing to make a sacrifice are you Zoey the one who vowed to never hurt a soul with her bow? (zoey) *under pressure scared and lost* I never miss a shot... which is why I'm scared if I aim for your heart you'll block it (Zoey) I don't need Ella's or sully's opinion to know neither life is worth it *She sighs and shoots the wall* (Susan) now for interfering with my plans you will have some issues (Susan) Come in Zoey and you two better stay away... (Elizabeth) *whispers to sully* She's even worse than I imagined (Susan) Now, you other two, get off my lawn before I call the police (Zoey) I know my purpose now and it isn't you... (Zoey) I know where I belong it's not with ella but not a crazy lady who'll make life harder (Zoey) and I know times when crazy helps but it isn't you (Zoey) *Thinks to a time when crazy did help* (Zoey) You mean I'm stuck here where there's no association allowed no items nothing to do but be left alone with our thoughts and this is supposed to cure us? (Tony) Yep (tony) it gives me more alone time to speak to that which no one else sees (Tony) but that is a special gift not a monstrosity if I hurt no one they try and try each slowly die trying to cure the uncurable just slowly waiting to see who's method is right as the clock goes by slowly spinning in circles (Tony) *manically laughs* soon they run out of time as all do and they see a white room but it isn't a heaven it's the prison that is death separating them from those they care for they throw us in here early taking out the gift of life just waiting as we decay (Zoey) That's... unnerving (Tony) But tony has a plan... we may hear things some upset we ignore but do not berid of *laughs* we can't enforce the brains to think but we can help it (Tony) you remember building static run your feet against the floor until you feel a shock we will get water from a doctor soon but must be timed right we spill it "accidentally" as she opens that door it shocks the door and her hand with we will throw our shoes at the window and shock shock shock she's out but not dead the door slightly open we run and hear more than our own thoughts just waiting for death to be our relief (Nurse) *opens door* (Tony) *Throws shoe at glass window as she in shock pours water allowing tony to escape (Zoey) wow that's something that helped and so long as we do no harm we're not crazy you're right we did nothing thank you tony *hugs him and runs* (Zoey) *Current day* I let you down tony... (Elizabeth) Solomon are you ok? 5:08 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "......" Soloman: "....Im Fine" 5:13 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) with how Susan treated Zoey's threats and using defenseless innocent as defense close to us (Elizabeth) She deserved an arrow to the heart didn't she? 5:16 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "No" Soloman: "That would be quick and painless and merciful" *cold* *Soloman is NOT happy with that* 5:20 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) She was cruel it's no wonder Ella refuses to see her as a mother 5:21 Nobody else wanted this username *he nods understandingly* 5:24 Superdawnfan (Dakota) So adam let's head back to soloman and see what's new 5:27 Nobody else wanted this username *he walks along* 5:30 Superdawnfan (Susan) Zoey why'd you agree to help me if you couldn't? don't you remember the day I hired you? (Zoey) of course *A long time ago* (Zoey) I just ran away from home I need to find my purpose I am worth something make that the voice in my head make that the voice (Susan) Oh I need help just an innocent old lady and I'd do anything to get my lost daughter back she's so cruel and oh my god you were the one she tortured because she was reminded by you of me if you see the good in yourself surely you see it in just a poor mother (Zoey) Of course... wait you mean ella... she is easily provoked by her friends with no control and doesn't understand the world to kid like I'll help *back in present* (Zoey) it was all a lie which is why I have to do this *Shoots at the rope of her kidnap victims with perfect accuracy* I even got a friend to help (Tony) Tony knows what to do *jumps on her causing a distraction as ella and Leo run out* (Susan) you little brat *She holds out a knife (Zoey) this time no one is blocking *she shoots yet it deflects (Susan) metal is heavy and painful But I know you how to avoid death I knew this would happen now you better get in that pet cage and I'm keeping him for a while in case you escape unless you want to trade his life for yours (Zoey) *Gulps and walks into the pet cage terrified (Dakota) Solomon what happened?! (Dakota) what new info about Ella and susan is on you? 5:38 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "....very heavy information" Soloman: "Information that sickens my veins" 5:40 Superdawnfan (Dakota) what is it?! 5:42 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: ".....well...simply putting it; Susan Grimewood is......a displesant person. Manipulative and Cruel. It is no wonder why Ella disowns her" 5:44 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) She even used ones we care about as leverage (Dakota) how so? 5:45 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "I think Elizabeth here is able to explain it better then I." 5:45 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) She kinda kidnapped Maggie sully's former wife (Elizabeth) and Leo (Elizabeth) She used Leo as a hostage to lure Ella back while threatening to use both hostages as human shields once Zoey threatened to put an arrow through her heart for cruelty (Elizabeth) that's what happened right? (Dakota) A person really did that? that's why Leo's missing?! (dakota) and Ella is with her right now!? (Dakota) Did she explain that right soloman? 5:52 Nobody else wanted this username *he nods* 5:54 Superdawnfan (Ella) & (Leonard) *run back* (Ella) Zoey cut the ropes Leo's free and Susan has nothing against me (Leonard) she even brought a friend to come help us out (Ella) But we didn't see her come out of the building (Leonard) and if anyone upsets her and stays in there for longer than 10 minutes it's never a good sign... (Ella) While everything might be right with us and Zoey was helping at first she freed Leo and helped me we need to save her (Leonard) is everyone in for our rescue mission (Ella) Augustus? I know it's dangerous but she saved us and she means something isn't someone who saved our lives worth saving? (Leonard) it's understandable if no one trusts her she's crazy but that's why she worked with susan to begin with and she had tried to end her isn't that what we all want? (Elizabeth) I'm all for an end to Susan... (Dakota) I guess but if Zoey betrays us we are not going to try to save her again (Ella) Solomon augustus are you in? 6:04 Nobody else wanted this username Adam: "It's a risk but........in the name of Ut amicus novus" *he's in* *Soloman might need another minute to think about it* 6:05 Superdawnfan (Susan) So Zoey who gave you the idea you can be some hero because clearly you failed... (Zoey) I'm sacrificing my life for someone else I am doing all what the one person I trusted thought I would do become a hero (Zoey) *thinks back (Cody) you broke out of a mental institution ran away from home but you can always live with me (Cody) I love you 6:07 Nobody else wanted this username (most people would be very horrified by that; but not Cody) 6:07 Superdawnfan (Zoey) Oh thank you *she hugs him* right when I need you most but what if I don't deserve a home (lol) (Cody) of course you do everyone does you're sweet sincere (Zoey) meaningless only screw up (Cody) that isn't true you'll be a hero someday I wouldn't be surprised if you savedd someone's life someday (Zoey) *in present shuts it and cries* (STOP) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)